Love Me
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Bagaima ceritanya kalau Himchan harus menyamar menjadi perempuan ? Tidak boleh jatuh cinta, kata Bang Hyung. Temukan jawabnnya di sini.


Title : Love me love me love me !  
B.A.P. belongs to TS entertainment~ Note : himchan-ni : himchan-eonni

Chapter 1

"Siapa diantara kita yang membenci perempuan ?" tanya Zelo usil.  
Dan semua member B. A. P. menoleh pada Himchan bersamaan. Himchan pun menarik nafas panjang, apa lagi, pikirnya.  
"Dongsaeng, perempuan tidaklah yang seburuk kau pikirkan," kata Bang Hyung sambil merangkul pundak Himchan.  
"Benar, kau tidak bisa terus membenci perempuan, babys pun perempuan," imbuh Daehyun.  
"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh ?" kata Yongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Himchan, namja cantik ini tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya di apartemen adik perempuannya Bang Hyung. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi Himchan sudah bertaruh bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada adik perempuannya Bang Hyung dan jika ia sampai jatuh cinta padanya Bang Hyung akan membuang kameranya, melarangnya masak, dan juga tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Lagipula siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pada adiknya Bang Hyung ? Hyungnya saja kasar seperti itu. Tapi kenapa aku harus menyamar jadi perempuan ? Lalu apakah dia akan percaya ?

Sebenarnya Yongguk sengaja melakukan ini, dia punya 2 alasan. Pertama, dia ingin berjauhan sementara waktu dengan Himchan agar bebas keluar masuk dorm tanpa harus melapor pada Himchan ke mana dan dengan siapa. Yongguk sedang mendekati seorang gadis dan dia merasa tidak enak jika tidak menceritakannya pada Himchan, tapi Yongguk memang seperti itu dan lagi Himchan suka sekali mengomel. Kedua, dia ingin mengenalkan Himchan pada adiknya, mungkin Yongguk dan Himchan bisa jadi kakak ipar.

"Bagaimana kalau Himchan sampai meniduri adikmu, Hyung ?" Zelo bertanya dan berhasil membuat suasana sunyi seketika.  
Himchan mendelik kepada Zelo, sedang Zelo memasang wajah innocent.  
"Ya sudah nikahkan saja," jawab Yongguk ringan.

Dan di sinilah Himchan sekarang.

"Ck, kau tidak perlu sampai melotot begitu hanya karena milikku lebih besar dari milikmu, Himchan-ni," kata Reika sambil terus memainkan laptopnya.

Gadis beriris obsidian itu terlihat asyik mengetik dengan kesepuluh jarinya sedangkan Himchan membatu di depan pintu. Sungguh, itu merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Begitu Himchan membuka pintu, ia disuguhi gadis yang hanya mengenakan singlet dan hotpants, sebuah singlet low cut yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan hot pants yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya. Inilah yang membuat tokoh utama kita 'shock'. Segera Himchan menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan setelah ia sadar telah melihat apa yang bukan miliknya.

Tanpa Himchan tahu Reika berjalan ke arahnya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Himchan yang menutupi wajahnya. Reika memincingkan kedua matanya saat mendapati Himchan yang hanya 2cm lbh tinggi darinya mempunyai jari tangan yang terbilang panjang untuk perempuan.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Reika penuh selidik.  
Himchan membuang muka, menghindari tatapan tajam Reika padanya, sedangkan otaknya memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk didengar.  
"Kau punya da-dada yang indah dan itu membuatku iri," jawab Himchan ragu-ragu, setidaknya itu adah alasan yang masuk akal mengingat ia sedang menyamar sebagai perempuan.

Reika masih tidak bergeming dan semakin memincingkan matanya, gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan rasa curiga yang begitu kentara, ditariknya Himchan masuk ke dalam dan ditutupnya pintu tersebut.

Kenapa gadis ini bereaksi seperti laki-laki? Terlebih Himchan punya tulang jari tangan yang panjang. Diamatinya Himchan dimulai dari rambut pendeknya, sampai ke dada ratanya. Himchan memakai t-shirt putih polos dengan rompi korea dan celana jeans pendek yang longgar. Yah, mengingat ini sedang musim panas, sah-sah saja berpakaian simple begitu.  
"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?" tanya Himchan dengan terus terang.  
"Kau seperti laki-laki saja," kata Reika sambil terus memandang wajah Himchan yang rahangnya terlihat jelas sekali.  
"Tapi aku dulu juga sepertimu, tidak punya dada, seperti punya jakun karena terlalu kurus, tp setelah mens tubuh kita akan membentuk dengan sendirinya kok," terang Reika sambil tersenyum pada Himchan.  
"Oh, syukurlah. Senang mendengarnya," komentar Himchan sekenanya. Tidak jadi terbongkar, batin Himchan sambil mengelus dadanya dan ia pun segera membenahi baju-bajunya, memasukkannya dari koper ke dalam lemari.  
"Aiyah, sudah kulihat video-video ini berulang kali tapi kenapa susah sekali menulis narasinya?" geram Reika frustasi.  
"Apa harus ciuman dulu?" ujarnya lirih.  
Sontak Himchan mendelik ke arah Reika.  
"Kau pernah?" tanya Reika.  
"Ceritakan padaku kalau kau pernah," ujar Reika bersemangat.  
"Tidak," sahut Himchan cepat.  
"Tinggal adegan ciumannya saja," gumam Reika sambil memjambak rambutnya.  
"Sedang menulis sesuatu ?" tanya Himchan.  
"Ya, sebuah cerita bersambung yang akan dimuat di salah satu majalah remaja," jawab Reika sambil memandang Himchan.

We got the power, I got the power, ringtone B. A. P. Power mengalun dari telefon genggam Himchan dan Himchan pun langsung menjauh ke ruang tamu untuk menjawab telefon dari Bang Hyung.  
"Yeoboseo ?"  
"Sudahkah kau bertemu adikku ?"  
"Ya,"  
"Kusarankan jangan menidurinya sebelum menikah, dia...,"  
Dan Himchan pun memutuskan hubungan telefonnya. Tidak akan !  
"Himchan-ni ! Sebentar lagi akan ada temanku datang, tidak masalahkah jika kau berdiam di kamar sebentar ? Aku takut dia salah paham karena kau terlihat mirip laki-laki," kata Reika sambil memandangku.  
Aku hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi kepalaku masih mengintip dari balik pintu hingga tahu siapa yang datang, seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran Zelo, dan wajahnya juga tampan. Apakah dia kekasihnya ? Tapi Bang Hyung tidak pernah bercerita kalau adiknya punya kekasih, bahkan Bang Hyung melarangnya berpacaran kurasa. Kalau dia punya kekasih untuk apa aku di sini ? Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu ? Aku tidak mungkin suka pada gadis itu kan ?

Aku pun berusaha mengintip dari belakang tirai, mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Andwae ! Bang Hyung sudah bilang kalau gadis itu boleh kumiliki. Aku harus singkirkan namja itu !

Entah dapat ide dari mana aku pun segera membuka pakaianku, aku bertelanjang dada dan mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Aku buka kenop pintu dan memasang wajah mengantuk ?  
"Siapa yang datang ?" tanyaku dengan suara asliku.

Reika terlihat kebingungan dan segera menoleh ke belakang, lalu wajahnya berubah shock.  
"Kamu !" pekik Reika.  
"Kau ini mempermainkanku ya ? Jelas-jelas kau habis tidur dengan pria tapi kau masih menyuruhku kemari untuk menceritakan pengalamanku," ucap namja itu dengan kesal.  
Reika tetap memandangi Himchan, "Kita perlu bicara," katanya.  
"Ya, dan aku akan pulang," kata namja itu sambil berlalu.

Segera setelah namja itu keluar Reika pun menarik nafas panjang.  
"Katakan, apa yang kalian rencanakan padaku ?" ujar Reika dengan air mata menggenang di matanya. 


End file.
